unexpected night
by alenarose
Summary: what happens when the sex journal leads to a late night tryst# Lord Aris


Disclaimer: I do not own reign

It was late and Catherine was walking through the dark corridors reading a journal one of her ladies had brought her. Just as she paused to gather her thoughts and her composure, she thought to herself this is too much on ones senses. The men described in the journal were apparently rather talented in the art of sexual endeavors. She thought maybe just maybe she should investigate since it had been a rather longtime since she well had some amusement in that area.

Just as Catherine had lifted her head to start walking again one of the men she thought she had been reading about walked up to her.

" Your grace lovely evening isn't it?"

"Lord Aris" Catherine said a bit flustered from what she had just been reading.

" Reading something interesting?" he said knowing what she was reading.

"Why yes it's a lovely story." she said hoping he didn't actually know what was in the contents of her leather bound book.

"Yes I think I may have read that book but lovely isn't how I would describe it your majesty."

Now a little scared he knew what she had been reading she said, "Well now I guess my secret is out , but I am enjoying the accounts in it."

Leaning on the wall to steady her limbs from wobbling uncontrollably, she looked up at him " did you enjoy its contents?"

"Your grace I do believe I was written into its contents, but without my permission!" he said coyly.

"awe yes I do remember reading something about your rather extensive skills." Her face turned a bit rosy and gave him a flirtatious smile. "Well I should be off I need to ready for bed, it was a pleasure as always."

Noting the lustful gaze in her eyes he took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. " Well if you must." he said with a hint of flirtation in his voice.

They gazed at each other for moment and Catherine asked him " Lord Aris are you going to return my hand for I cant retire if it is still in yours."

"I'm sorry your grace I was just taken in by your beauty."

" You think I am beautiful?" she said a bit taken back by his words. It hadn't been expected but most surely wasn't unwanted. She needed to hear someone say it as any woman does.

"Yes most definitely." he said.

Now getting a bit more flustered she could feel the heat rising to her skin. " Well thank you I really must be going my ladies are more than likely are waiting for me, good night Aris." She said as she left him standing there watching her make her exit.

He was now watching her leave thinking to himself he hadn't ever thought to look at his queen in such a manner but now that he had, well lord help him. Walking to his rooms she was all he could think about intelligence, beauty, wits, and now a attraction to his queen. He thought she must have been impressed by what she was reading a grin appeared on his face and he closed his door.

Back in Catherine's rooms she had changed into her nightgown sitting in front of the mirror taking the pins from her hair she let it fall over her shoulders the hint of copper sparkling in her hair. She thought to herself was this young man really flirting with her she smiled , yes he was. She lay in her bed tossing and turning she had decided to go for a walk, to the library maybe she said to herself. No reading is what got her in this situation to begin with she laughed a little. Just a walk then to get my mind of the jounal. Just as she was walking she'd run into Lord Aris.

"your grace we have to stop running into each other." he said.

"your cheeky." she replied

" well can you blame me your beauty has been on my mind since our last encounter." Catherine now blushing looking at him with lust wondering what it would feel like to have him take her waist in his hands and his lips on hers. She cleared her throat, " oh is that so not noticing she was slowly backing away until her back hit the wall.

" Your grace I haven't offended you have I?"

"no on the contrary I'm rather amused." she said her breaths becoming a bit shorter as he stepped forward putting one of his hands on the wall above her head looking down at the ample amount of cleavage that was showing through her nightgown the shall was making him wonder what lie beneath. Now only inches apart Catherine looked down not knowing what to do. Just then he took a finger and lifted her chin to look in her hazel eyes. They stared at each other for a moment that seemed like eternity, and he leaned in making contact with her lower lip she let out a little moan. He smiled against her lips wanting to taste a little more just then she brought her hands up to his neck and brought him to her for a passionate kiss. The kisses were getting a bit feverish now their tongues circling each other in harmony. Noticing they were still in the hall Catherine pulled him towards her rooms.

"If we stay here the rumors will surely fly through court by morning."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Aris replied.

Now at the door she opened it as soon as she shut the door behind them pushed her up against the wall locking his lips with his. Hands reached for her shall and threw it to the ground revealing bare shoulders beneath he laid small kisses along her shoulder . God she was beautiful he thought her age just made it more intriguing, more what was the word, forbidden.

Moving closer to the bed he turned her around so that her rear made contact with his manhood she let out a gasp. He whispered in her ear,

"Your grace looks amazing in this moment ."

"Do I ? tell me more." she said sounding lustful.

"Your skin is so soft like silk , the curve of your." he said with a a pause a and a smirk.

"is that what you like in a woman my age."

"Your ageless beauty is what intrigues me ." he said moving her hair kissing down the slope of her neck his hands moving to her waist . Just then she circled her hips making contact with growingly painful manhood. He let out a sigh he grabbed her turning her around quickly. Picking her up by her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist he carried her to the bed. Laying her down gently then stripping his shirt and his boots off she paused with delight at the sight of his build. He climbed in the bed after her , hovering over her slowly started to move the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders revealing her breasts to him his reaction said enough. Leaning down to take one of her nipples into his mouth she started to moan more loudly now . Her wandering hands reaching to unlatch his belt finally undoing it he stepped back to help take them off. He wanted to take her but he wasn't ready to ravish her quite yet. His hands finally unlacing the last lace of her nightgown he pulled it from her body and started to kiss down her neck leaving a trail of feverish kisses from her breasts, now down her , god this man is making her feel things she hasn't in some time. Her breath short and heavy , peppering kisses down her abdomen his hands grasped at her thighs slowly spreading them apart.

"With your permission your grace?" he looked up at her smiling.

"granted" she said huskly

"But call me Cath…ugh" she was cut off by the feel of his tongue circling her most senitive bundle of nerves. Her hips lifting off the bed slightly as he looked at her . Her head fell back her long curls lay behind her shoulders . He thought to himself my god im so lucky to have this woman right now. She was moaning louder. "Aris, Aris." just then she pulled him up for a kiss tangling her tongue with his tasting herself on his mouth. For a moment thinking I taste rather sweet. Quick as lightening she flipped their positions so that she was on top she teased him a bit by grabbing his manhood in her hand and running it along her wetness. With one hand he grabbed her her hip and the other grabbing himself in hand and them gliding inside her. His first thoughts were her tightness she fit over him so perfectly. She threw her head back in pleasure coming up and down on him faster and now panting he flipped her so roundness was in the air and she rested on her forearms. Standing behind her he pushed hard inside her causing loud moans to fill the room leaned in whispering in her ear

"is you grace enjoying herself?" he said cheekily.

"Yee…ssss don't stop ."

"Tell me what you want your grace ? How?" he said kissing her neck her copper locks thrown over one shoulder as she look back at him.

"Touch me" she groaned .

"Like this ." then moving his hand between her thighs still trusting inside her teasing her bundle of nerves . She was pulsing around him he was nearing his release . She yelled out in Italian,

"piu difficile prendere me"

"(harder take me now)"

he just loved the way she spoke in her native tongue screaming demands. That was all he needed flipping her to look at him he plunged back into her depths with long strides. She was looking at him with devilish eyes. She was amazing he thought. Flutter around him a few last trusted she let out and scream of delight and he a prolonged moan of pleasure he rolled off her and she looked at him with tired pleased eyes.

"so you can sometime believe what you read." giggling with delight.

Please leave feed back would love to hear it

Xoxo AlenaRose


End file.
